Choix
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Dans la vie, il y a parfois des choix que l'on doit faire même si on en a pas envie... Two Shots, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça me donnera des idées pour la suite en plus de ce que j'ai déjà écrit
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà encore une petite idée qui tournait dans ma tête, merci à Dcasimir de m'avoir bien aidé sur cette mini fic parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Il est près de vingt et une heure, il fait déjà bien nuit, j'entends Théa dans mon oreille qui me dit qu'elle a déjà mis deux hommes à terre, je souris légèrement, ma petite sœur me surprendra toujours, j'ai parfois du mal à croire qu'elle en soit arrivé là, qu'elle soit devenue si forte, si incroyable. Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, Merlyn y est pour beaucoup mais je n'irais pas non plus jusqu'à le remercier. Mais en tout cas, grâce à lui elle est capable de se protéger, je ne suis plus aussi inquiet qu'avant. John est avec Laurel, ils s'occupent de la zone arrière. Aujourd'hui un chargement d'arme doit arriver, Félicity a appris qu'il devait arriver ce soir. Elle est venue avec nous, car il faut pirater leur système de sécurité et que pour cela il faut être sur place, leur système est vraiment très au point et elle ne peut pas le faire de loin, elle a pourtant essayé. Du coup alors que les autres surveille la zone, je suis avec elle, elle tente de pénétrer dans leur système alors que je veille sur elle.

 _\- Ça y est on peut entrer._

 _\- T'es la meilleure._

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur le front avant d'entrer, elle me suit, je sais qu'elle est prudente et qu'elle ne tentera rien de fou. Un type arrive devant nous, je lui décoche une flèche qu'il se prend dans le bras avant de l'attacher solidement. Félicity me suit toujours, on découvre le chargement d'arme dans une grande salle, il y en a vraiment beaucoup. J'envoie un message à Lance pour lui signaler qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, il me remercie et on raccroche. Trois gars arrive, je pousse Félicity dans un coin et me charge de ces gars. Ça ne dure pas longtemps avant que j'en vois un autre qui arrive, je lui lance également une flèche qui le fait tomber à genoux aussitôt. J'entends un coup de feu, je me tourne brutalement avant de voir Félicity devant moi, je fais un grand pas vers elle quand elle tombe dans mes bras, une plaie par balle à l'abdomen.

Je tire une flèche dans le cœur du salaud qui lui a tiré dessus, je me fiche de le tuer, il l'a blessé, et ça ce n'est pas pardonnable. Je la prends contre moi et tente de compresser sa blessure. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, elle s'est interposée entre cet homme et moi.

 _\- Tu... Vas... Bien..._

 _\- Chut mon amour, ne parle pas, ne dis rien du tout. Tout va bien se passer._

Je vois qu'elle a du mal à respirer, des larmes coulent aux coins de ses yeux. Merde pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi elle s'est interposée entre nous ? Pourquoi ?

 _\- Mon amour, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Je ferme les yeux, luttant pour ne pas pleurer, elle ne peut pas me quitter, c'est impossible, elle est toute ma vie.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, ça va aller, tiens bon. Pour moi._

Les autres arrivent rapidement, John court chercher la voiture, je dois me changer, il ne faut pas qu'on me voit comme ça, et je refuse de la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Une demi heure plus tard on est à l'hôpital, en tenue de civil, les médecins viennent de la prendre en charge, je suis tellement inquiet. On attends je ne sais combien de temps, le temps qu'ils la stabilisent, elle a fait un arrêt à son arrivée, je ne peux pas imaginer la perdre, c'est impossible... Je fais les cents pas dans la salle d'attente durant des heures, John est parti, il a du rentrer car Sara est malade mais il m'a dit de le contacter au moindre changement. Laurel a du repartir aussi, parce qu'elle doit préparer un procès pour demain. Théa devait partir mais elle a prévenue Alex qu'elle avait une urgence. Un médecin approche de nous.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- La balle a fait pas mal de dégât, pour le moment son état est stable mais on va devoir l'opérer pour retirer la balle et réparer les blessures internes._

 _\- Et bien faites-le alors !_

Le médecin soupire.

 _\- Elle refuse l'opération._

Alors la je ne comprends pas, pourquoi refuse-t-elle ?

 _\- Pourquoi ça ? Elle vous l'a dit ?_

 _\- Nous avons découvert que mademoiselle Smoak est enceinte, de trois semaines environ. Elle l'ignorait, nous lui avons appris également._

Quoi ? Elle est enceinte ? Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là... Pourtant on a toujours fait attention, on a jamais parlé d'enfant...

 _\- L'opération a des chances de causer une fausse couche, c'est pour cela qu'elle refuse l'opération._

Je regarde le médecin puis Théa, je dois parler à Félicity, certes cet enfant n'est pas prévu, certes il risque de ne pas survivre à l'opération, mais que se passera-t-il si c'est Félicity qui meure ? Je secoue la tête je ne peux pas penser à ça.

 _\- Je dois la voir._

 _\- Vous pouvez y aller. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que vous êtes la personne chargée de prendre des décisions si besoin... Et vous devrez en prendre une... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais elle e tiendra pas longtemps dans cet état._

Je hoche la tête et vais la voir. Un bébé... Notre enfant grandi dans son ventre et ne va sans doute pas survivre... C'est dur, très dur, mais je dois la convaincre de subir cette opération. Je rentre dans sa chambre et la vois allongée sur ce lit, un tuyau à oxygène dans le nez, elle me fait un petit sourire et me tend la main. Je lui rends son sourire et m'approche d'elle. Je lui prends la main, je dois vraiment lui parler.

 _\- Félicity le médecin m'a parlé..._

Elle baisse les yeux et les ferme brièvement, je vois bien que des larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle a l'air totalement perdue.

 _\- Tu dois te faire opérer..._

 _\- Non... Je ne veux pas le perdre..._

Elle porte doucement une main à son ventre je me lève et m'installe sur le lit à côté d'elle.

 _\- Je le sais, ce bébé est là mais que penses-tu qu'il va se passer si tu meure ? Il ne vivra pas non plus._

 _\- Je vais tenir... Je peux le faire..._

 _\- S'il te plaît, ne sois pas aussi têtue..._

 _\- C'est notre bébé Oliver ! Comment peux-tu me demander de risquer sa vie ?_

 _\- Je le sais ! Mais je ne veux pas te perdre !_

Je me calme et reprends sa main doucement.

 _\- On a jamais parlé d'enfants, je pensais qu'on en parlerait plus tard, mais je veux des enfants avec toi... On en aura plus tard, je te le promets... On aura un enfant quand tu seras remise... Je le veux tellement moi aussi..._

 _\- C'est celui là que je veux Oliver... Lui est déjà là, il grandi en moi... C'est lui que..._

Je la vois tourner de l'œil et entends l'appareil qui se déchaîne, le médecin entre dans la chambre et commence à la réanimer, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prend mais quand j'entends de nouveau son cœur battre, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire.

 _\- Donnez-moi ces papiers, je vais les signer. Sauvez-la... Et faites de votre mieux pour sauver notre bébé... S'il vous plaît._

Je les vois l'emmener vers la salle d'opération, je m'installe sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente et pose ma tête entre mes mains, Théa est là depuis un moment, elle nous a juste laissé seuls, elle s'approche vient à mes côtés, je sens sa main qui se pose sur ma cuisse.

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ollie, et tu le sais._

 _\- Elle a pris cette balle par ma faute..._

 _\- Et tu aurais fait la même chose pour elle, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne supporterais pas de la perdre qu'elle doit supporter que tu sois blessé ou pire. Elle est forte, elle va s'en tirer..._

 _\- Et notre bébé ? Les médecins ont dit qu'il y a avait peu de chance..._

 _\- Ce serait triste... Mais ce ne serais pas la fin... Vous surmonterez ça, comme à chaque fois._

 _\- Tu sais Théa... Je veux une famille avec elle._

Elle me prends la main et me sourit.

 _\- Rien ne vous empêchera d'en fonder une, si tu n'avais pas signé ces papiers elle ne s'en serait sans doute pas sortie et votre bébé non plus, et même si le bébé ne survit pas... Vous pourrez être parents à nouveau._

On reste ainsi un long moment, à attendre que l'opération se finisse, en espérant l'un comme l'autre que Félicity se remette vite. Ça ne peut pas en être autrement.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ce soir, quand j'ai vu cet homme pointer une arme sur Oliver, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde, je me suis interposée, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, de vivre sans lui. La douleur m'a totalement vrillé tout le corps, j'ai mal, atrocement, je sais que mon cœur s'est arrêté une fois, mais quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai vu les médecins s'activer autour de moi, me faire un tas d'examen, je ne comprenais rien, et puis un médecine st venu vers moi. Il m'a dit que j'avais besoin d'une opération, rapidement sinon je pouvais mourir, mais qu'il y avait un autre facteur à prendre en compte... J'attends un enfant, notre bébé à Oliver et moi, notre enfant grandi en moi. Je sais qu'on a jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, mais il est là, je ne peux pas le perdre, c'est notre bébé.

Quand Oliver m'a dit de subir cette opération, je n'ai pas compris, il m'a demandé de risquer la vie de notre bébé, de l'enfant qui grandit en moi... Je ne le peux pas, c'est impossible... Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas d'enfant en fin de compte... En tout cas pas avec moi... Oui ce doit être ça, sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé de faire ça... Je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas où j'en suis... Et là je sens que les médecins s'acharnent sur moi afin de me sauver la vie, je sais que je m'enfonce de plus en plus, je prie pour que notre bébé s'en sorte, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si ce n'est pas le cas.

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus dans la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais plus tôt. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a quelques lits avec des patients allongés. Je remue un peu et me stoppe dans mon élan je pousse un cri de douleur, mon abdomen me fait mal. Une infirmière vient vers moi, elle me dit de ne pas trop bouger de rester calme sinon je risque de déchirer les points de suture interne et externe.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me raconte, mon cerveau est comme dans du coton, je ne me sens pas mal mais pas bien non plu, j'ai l'impression de planer. Un médecin s'approche, il me semble que c'est celui de tout à l'heure, je le regarde, j'ai tellement de chose à lui demander, notamment comment va mon bébé.

 _\- Bon retour parmi nous mademoiselle Smoak ? Comment vous sentez vous ?_

 _\- Pas très bien... Je me sens vaseuse._

 _\- C'est l'effet de l'anesthésie._

 _\- Vous m'avez opéré alors que je ne le voulais pas... Comment va le bébé ?_

 _\- J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous sauver la vie, et j'y suis parvenu malheureusement l'embryon n'a pas survécu. Je suis désolé mademoiselle._

L'embryon ? Lorsqu'il prononce ce mot je pense retrouver d'un coup toutes mes capacités, la colère étant la première à apparaître, comment ose-t-il nommer mon bébé par ce nom ? Comment !? Et pourquoi m'a-t-il opéré alors qu'il savait que je ne le voulais pas ? Oliver ! C'est lui qui est responsable de tout ça, lui qui lui a donné l'autorisation, de quel droit s'est-il permis de décider à ma place !? Il n'en avait pas le droit... J'essuie une larme qui roule sur mon visage au moment ou le médecin m'adresse la parole.

 _\- Mademoiselle, vu que tout semble aller pour le mieux, je vais pouvoir vous raccompagner dans votre chambre._

Pour le mieux ? Il se fiche de moi, ne voit-il pas mes larmes ? Ne voit-il pas que je suis en colère, contre moi même bien sur mais surtout contre monsieur Queen ?!

Il me sort de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve et pousse le lit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il parcourt les quelques mètres qui me sépare de ma chambre, je ferme les yeux durant le trajet, je ne veux voir personne. Je sens une main se poser sur ma joue, je sais que c'est Oliver, j'ouvre les yeux et lui lance un regard noir. Il retire sa main et se recule. Le docteur m'installe dans ma chambre, juste avant qu'il ne parte je lui dis :

 _\- Je ne veux voir personne et surtout pas monsieur Queen... Je n'ai rien à lui dire._

Le docteur se retourne et revient sur ses pas.

 _\- Mademoiselle je peux comprendre que vous lui en vouliez mais il a fait le bon choix... Si il ne l'avait pas fait vous ne feriez plus parti de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est._

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de contenir le flot de larmes qui veut s'écouler de ceux ci. Je pousse un soupir lorsque j'entends la porte se refermer. J'espère que le médecin lui passera le message car pour le moment je suis trop en colère contre lui pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand j'ai vu le médecin revenir après l'opération, il m'a aussitôt rassuré, il m'a dit que tout allait bien, que Félicity se remettrait rapidement et que l'opération avait été un succès, je l'ai remercier, heureux d'entendre ça. La femme que j'aime va bien, je suis heureux. Ensuite j'ai demandé pour notre bébé, je voulais que tout aille bien pour lui mais il m'a dit que notre enfant était perdu, qu'il n'avait pas tenu lors de l'opération... J'ai été furieux, j'ai vu un chariot avec du matériel médical que j'ai envoyé valser sans aucun regret, des larmes dans les yeux, j'ai pleuré, devant ma sœur pour la première fois depuis très longtemps... Je me suis rapidement calmé, je devais être fort pour mon amour, mais quand j'ai vu son regard... J'ai su, qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas...

Ça fait trois jours, trois longues journées depuis que Félicity s'est faite opérer, trois jours qu'elle refuse de me voir, de me parler, je ne peux pas m'assurer qu'elle va bien, elle refuse de voir quiconque, je sais qu'elle est en colère, triste d'avoir perdu notre bébé, mais je n'avais pas le choix je ne pouvais pas la perdre... J'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son portable mais elle ne décroche pas, je pense qu'elle ne veux plus me voir, pour de bon, ça me fend le cœur mais je ne peux pas la forcer à vouloir de moi de nouveau... Elle veut me quitter... Et même si je me sens vide sans elle, je ne peux pas la forcer à m'aimer encore.

 _\- Ollie tu es sur ?_

Je me tourne vers ma petite sœur, elle est triste, je le vois bien, mais j'y ai bien réfléchi. Je prend mon sac dans ma main.

 _\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle Théa, et pour le moment, ça me fait trop mal de rester ici._

Je reste un moment sans rien dire, je n'ai pas vraiment parlé depuis que j'ai su pour le bébé, je sais juste que je suis en colère, contre moi, contre Félicity aussi, même si ce n'est pas de notre faute, je suis tellement furieux de l'avoir perdu.

 _\- Je le voulais tellement Théa... Notre bébé..._

 _\- Je le sais, je l'ai compris quand tu as tout envoyé valsé à l'hôpital après qu'on t'ai annoncé sa perte... Je sais que tu le voulais._

 _\- Je sais... Que ce bébé n'avait aucune chance... Alors j'ai voulu aller la voir, pour lui dire que malgré tout, je voulais des enfants avec elle, mais elle refuse même de répondre quand je l'appelle._

 _\- Ça ne fait que trois jours, laisse-lui du temps._

 _\- Je lui en laisse autant qu'elle veut, s'il te plaît, dis-lui de prendre soin d'elle._

 _\- Où vas-tu ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Théa, mais je te donnerais des nouvelles, je le promets._

Je quitte mon appartement, enfin ce qui était le notre, ici j'ai été tellement heureux mais sans elle, je ne peux pas rester, je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller mais je sais que je dois partir.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait trois jours que notre bébé est mort, trois jours que je refuse de voir quiconque, le médecin me dit que tout va bien mais il ne me connaît pas, il ne sait pas que je suis tellement triste et tellement en colère, je le voulais ce bébé, je le voulais tellement. J'essuie de nouveaux des larmes qui ont coulé malgré, moi, je n'arrête pas depuis que je suis là. Je vois la porte s'ouvrir, je m'attends à voir le médecin, mais c'est Théa.

 _\- Je ne veux voir personne Théa..._

 _\- Désolée, mais cette fois tu vas m'écouter._

 _\- S'il te plaît Théa..._

 _\- Oh non ! Parce que crois-moi, ce que tu vas entendre va peut-être te faire réagir un tant soit peu ! Je suis désolée pour le bébé, ok ? Je sais que tu le voulais et que tu en veux à mon frère d'avoir signé ces papiers, mais tu serais morte s'il ne l'avait pas, et du coup votre bébé serait mort quand même._

 _\- J'aurais pu tenir !_

 _\- Ton cœur s'est arrêté ! Ollie a été obligé de signer ces foutus papiers mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de cette perte, mon frère est dévasté lui aussi. Il a littéralement envoyé tout en l'air quand le médecin lui a appris, je l'ai vu pleurer, mais il ne s'est pas laissé abattre parce qu'il devait être fort pour toi, mais tu ne lui as même pas laissé l'occasion de te parler !_

Il a fait ça ? Il semble aussi triste et perdu que moi... J'aurais peut-être du lui parler, le laisser me dire qu'il s'en voulait lui aussi... Théa s'approche et me prend la main doucement.

 _\- Ollie t'aime, plus que je ne l'ai jamais vu aimer personne, pas une fois, il ne peut pas vivre sans toi, il s'en veut, pas que pour le bébé, mais il s'en veut aussi pour ta blessure, il croit que c'est de sa faute si tu as été blessé..._

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir !_

 _\- Je le sais, et c'est ça que tu dois comprendre, penses-tu que lui pouvais te laisser mourir en ne te faisant pas subir cette intervention ? Alors oui votre bébé n'a pas vécu, oui c'est triste, et oui je sais que tu le voulais, mais Ollie le voulait aussi et s'il a fait ça... C'est pour te donner une chance de vivre, une chance pour que tu sois maman à nouveau un jour même si ce n'est pas avec lui..._

Quoi ? De quoi elle parle ? Comment ça pas avec lui ? Avec qui d'autre je voudrais des enfants ? Il est le seul que j'aime, que j'ai jamais aimé au point de vouloir fonder une famille avec lui... Il ne veut plus de moi ? Parce que j'ai perdu le bébé ?

 _\- Il veut rompre avec moi ?_

 _\- Non ! Pas du tout, il croit juste que toi, tu vas rompre avec lui._

Quoi ? Comment peut-il croire ça ? Que je vais le quitter ? Je l'aime, plus que tout... Je sais que je ne lui ai pas montré depuis qu'on a perdu le bébé, mais je l'aime, plus que tout. Je dois le voir, lui parler, je veux qu'il vienne et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Il m'a tellement manqué.

 _\- Je ne ferais pas ça ! Théa, va le chercher, s'il te plaît dis-lui de venir, je dois lui parler, je dois m'excuser..._

Elle semble triste, je ne comprends pas, elle serre un peu plus ma main.

 _\- Il est parti Félicity._

Il est rentré ? Il devait être fatigué et avait besoin de se reposer, je vais l'attendre.

 _\- Ok... Je vais attendre qu'il revienne._

 _\- Non Félicity... Il est parti, pour de bon... Il a pris un sac et est parti... Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner, que ça faisait trop mal de rester ici sans toi._

Non ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça, il ne peut pas me quitter maintenant... Il n'a pas le droit, je sais que je l'ai repoussé, je sais qu'il est en colère contre moi pour ce que je lui ai fait subir durant trois jours mais j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de son amour, de sa présence, de tout. Je suis stupide, je me suis concentrée sur ma colère et ma peine sans voir qu'il souffrait tout autant que moi. Et maintenant il est parti, je ne peux pas le croire, j'ai été plus que stupide ! Je viens de perdre notre bébé et l'homme que j'aime plus que tout parce que j'ai été trop stupide et trop aveuglée par la colère pour le comprendre.

 _\- Je suis tellement désolée Théa... Je suis stupide..._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Pas du tout, je sais que tu es triste et en colère, il n'est pas trop tard pour arranger les choses, il finira par revenir._

 _\- Je voulais tellement notre bébé... Même si on en avait jamais parlé, savoir qu'il était là, qu'il grandissait en moi m'a rendu tellement heureuse... Alors quand on l'a perdu... Je me suis dit que tout était fini..._

Théa me berce dans ses bras doucement, je pleure, pour la première fois je laisse quelqu'un voir ma peine.

Ça fait déjà une semaine que Oliver est parti, je n'ai aucune nouvelle, Théa me dit que elle non plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mis je le comprends, je lui ai fait croire que je lui en voulais, alors que non, ce n'est pas de sa faute... Je dois le voir, le retrouver. Le médecin a dit que je pourrais sortir demain, j'ai hâte, vraiment. Je suis sur mon PC depuis plus d'une heure, je pense savoir où est Oliver. Je dois le trouver, le voir, lui parler, lui dire que je suis désolée, que je l'aime plus que tout, et que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je sais qu'il est à Ivy Town, je remplis mon sac de mes affaires, signe mes papiers de sortie et je pars, John a dit qu'il passerait me prendre mais je n'ai pas le temps. Le médecin m'a dit que je devais me reposer, je le ferais quand j'aurais tout arranger avec l'homme de ma vie.

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que va dire Oliver ? Et Félicity ? Que va-t-il se passer pour nos chouchous ?**

 **Donnez-vite vos reviews, la seconde et dernière partie arrivera très bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la seconde partie, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Il m'a fallut plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à Ivy Town, la ville où on a été si heureux pendant des mois, je regrette par moment qu'on soit rentrés... Si on était restés ici, on serait encore heureux. Il est à l'hôtel, je suis dans l'ascenseur, je monte, c'est trop lent mais je ne pouvais pas monter à pieds, j'ai encore très mal à ma blessure, même si je pouvais sortir, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remise.

Quand j'arrive devant sa porte, je suis hésitante, je veux le voir, plus que tout, je tiens tellement à m'excuser de mon comportement... Je frappe, j'attends un moment avant de le voir m'ouvrir la porte, il semble surpris de me voir, mais il semble tellement mal aussi. Ses yeux sont creusés, on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis des jours... Bon en même temps, je suis pareil... Il me manque tellement. Je me retiens de lui sauter au cou, je ne veux pas tant qu'il ne m'a pardonné... S'il le fait un jour, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pourrais même pas lui en vouloir. Il me laisse entrer, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire... Et s'il ne me pardonne pas ? Et si je l'ai perdu pour de bon ?

 _\- Félicity je..._

 _\- Je suis désolée... Je suis tellement, tellement désolée... Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait. Quand j'ai su qu'on avait perdu le bébé, j'ai cru que tu avais signé ces papiers car tu n'en voulais pas..._

 _\- Je le voulais... Félicity, je voulais ce bébé. Notre bébé. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de te perdre._

 _\- Mais je t'ai perdu... En même temps que j'ai perdu notre bébé. Tu sais... C'est contre moi que je suis en colère... Si j'avais pu pirater le digicode du QG au lieu de venir sur le terrain, notre enfant serait toujours là, si j'avais crié ton nom au lieu de m'interposer, notre bébé serait toujours là... Si je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais enceinte avant... Alors il serait peut-être toujours là... Je suis tellement désolée..._

Mes larmes coulent toutes seules, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, je pose mes mains sur mon visage et continue de pleurer, je m'en veux tellement, j'ai perdu notre enfant, et Oliver m'a quitté, je suis toute seule et merde ce que ça fait mal.

 _ **Oliver**_

Une semaine déjà que je suis ici, à Ivy town, quand je suis venue, je pensais retrouver un peu du bonheur que j'ai vécu avec Félicity, mais c'est le contraire, je souffre, plus que je n'ai jamais souffert. J'ai fait un jogging le premier matin que je suis venu, et sans le vouloir j'ai couru jusqu'à la maison où on a vécu. Une nouvelle famille y vit. Je les ai vu, ils ont deux enfants, deux garçons... L'un d'eux à quatre ou cinq ans et l'autre doit avoir l'âge de Sara... Je souffre car je me dis que d'ici quelques années, ça aurait pu être nous, avec Félicity, et nos enfants... Je veux tellement une famille avec elle, des enfants, une maison, nous deux se réveillant l'un contre l'autre le matin ou se faisant réveiller par nos enfants... C'est ça la vie dont je rêve, mais cette perte nous a brisé, nous a séparé, et je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse de nouveau revivre ça, ces moments de bonheur. J'ai passé mes journées à penser à elle, au regard qu'elle m'a lancé à l'hôpital quand elle a su que le bébé était perdu... J'ai su à cet instant qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas. Je suis dévasté sans elle, elle me manque tellement. Je ne vis plus sans elle mais je dois la laisser, si elle ne veut plus de moi, je dois le respecter.

A chaque fois que je croise une famille dans la rue je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'un jour on aurait pu avoir un enfant nous aussi. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je vais ouvrir, c'est peut-être la femme de chambre, j'ouvre et je suis surpris de voir Félicity devant moi.

Je meure d'envie de la serrer contre moi, elle m'a tellement manqué, mais je me retiens. Je la laisse rentrer. Je veux lui parler mais elle m'interromps.

 _\- Félicity je..._

 _\- Je suis désolée... Je suis tellement, tellement désolée... Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait. Quand j'ai su qu'on avait perdu le bébé, j'ai cru que tu avais signé ces papiers car tu n'en voulais pas..._

Quoi ? Elle pensait vraiment que je ne voulais pas cet enfant ? Que j'ai signé ces papiers parce que je voulais que notre bébé meure ? Je pense qu'elle est vraiment perdue.

 _\- Je le voulais... Félicity, je voulais ce bébé. Notre bébé. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de te perdre._

 _\- Mais je t'ai perdu... En même temps que j'ai perdu notre bébé. Tu sais... C'est contre moi que je suis en colère... Si j'avais pu pirater le digicode du QG au lieu de venir sur le terrain, notre enfant serait toujours là, si j'avais crié ton nom au lieu de m'interposer, notre bébé serait toujours là... Si je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais enceinte avant... Alors il serait peut-être toujours là... Je suis tellement désolée..._

Je la vois pleurer, elle semble tellement malheureuse, elle n'ose même pas me regarder. Elle croit m'avoir perdu et se sent responsable de la perte de notre bébé. Je l'écoute mais je n'en peux plus, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je m'approche et je la serre contre moi aussi fort que je peux.

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas perdu, tu ne m'as jamais perdu._

 _\- Mais tu es parti..._

Je m'éloigne doucement d'elle, ce que je vois me fend le cœur, ses yeux rouges de larmes et gonflés, ses joues humides, je déteste la voir pleurer, la voir dans cet état.

 _\- Je pensais que tu le voulais... Au moins pendant un moment. Que tu voulais que je te laisse seule. Tu m'as manqué, chaque seconde depuis le jour où je suis parti, tu m'as tellement manqué._

 _\- Alors..._

Je vois qu'elle hésite à continuer, j'essuie doucement ses joues et lui souris.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu me pardonnes ?_

Je m'approche et colle mon front contre le sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement, merde elle m'a manqué ! On reste ainsi un moment avant que je ne me sépare d'elle.

 _\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner mon amour... Rien du tout._

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle, je la sens se tendre, je me détache mais elle me dit que ça va, c'est juste sa blessure qui lui fait encore un peu mal, je la prends dans mes bras et vais l'allonger sur le lit, je veux juste la serrer contre moi, une semaine sans la tenir dans mes bras, ça m'a manqué. On s'allonge et elle vient directement contre moi, je pose un baiser sur son front et elle passe ses bras dans mon dos.

 _\- Nous aurons un enfant, je te le promets._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu..._

Je souris et la rapproche encore plus de moi.

 _\- Hey... Je veux des enfants avec toi... Je le veux depuis que je t'ai vu avec Sara à la maternité. Je veux te voir le porter, lui donner naissance, être à tes côtés, tout ça, je le veux._

Je la sens pleurer doucement contre mon torse, je ne dis rien, je me contente de rester près d'elle.

 _\- Moi aussi je le veux... Je veux porter ton enfant..._

Je souris, heureux qu'elle pense comme moi, que nous partagions le même désir d'enfant.

 _ **Félicity**_

On a passé quelques jours à Ivy Town après ça, on en avait besoin, besoin de se retrouver, de savoir qu'on ne s'était pas perdus, qu'on était toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Je suis heureuse de voir que tout est comme avant. J'ai mis environ trois semaines avant de récupérer totalement, mais aujourd'hui ça fait trois mois qu'on est rentrés et tout va pour le mieux. Je ne souffre plus et ma cicatrice est pratiquement devenue invisible, le médecin a fait un travail d'enfer quand même. Entre Oliver et moi tout va pour le mieux, sauf que là, je ne sais pas comment lui dire... Comment lui annoncer que je suis enceinte ? Déjà... ça ne fait que trois mois qu'on a perdu notre bébé et là me revoilà de nouveau enceinte... Je sais qu'on a tout les deux parlés et qu'on veut des enfants, mais et si c'était trop tôt ? Je ne sais pas comment lui dire... Ce matin je l'ai regardé partir après qu'il m'est embrassé pour me dire qu'on se voyait ce midi pour déjeuner, je ne sais même pas si je vais arriver à déjeuner avec lui sans qu'il ne se rende compte que je je lui cache quelque chose.

Il est treize heure, Oliver est venu me chercher, je suis nerveuse, vraiment très nerveuse, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. On se tient le main, il me demande comment s'est passé ma matinée, je lui raconte les réunions ennuyeuses et les dossiers à lire, bref pas une matinée que je préfère. On arrive devant le Big Belly, je m'apprête à rentrer quand Oliver me prend le bras doucement et me fait me retourner vers lui. Il me sourit, je me demande ce qu'il a... Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement. Il sort ensuite un petit paquet de sa poche... Je me demanderais toujours comment il fait pour y entrer autant de chose. Il me le donne, je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ni rien de tout ça... J'ouvre le petit paquet, je regarde dans et le regarde ensuite, comment il a su ? Dans le paquet se trouve une paire de petits chaussons blancs. Il voit bien que je suis surprise.

 _\- J'ai vu ton test ce matin... Tu ne l'as pas très bien caché..._

Il me sourit, en effet, je ne l'ai pas caché, juste rangé au fond de notre armoire dans la salle de bain.

 _\- Je cherchais mon after-shave, et puis je l'ai vu._

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

 _\- Non... Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

 _\- J'avais... Peur... Que tu trouves que ce soit trop tôt..._

Il me sourit et me serre dans ses bras, je tiens toujours les deux petits chaussons dans ma main et serre Oliver de mon autre bras.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement, et j'aime déjà notre bébé. Alors oui, il arrive plus tôt que je ne pensais, mais je te rappelle que ni toi ni moi n'avons fais quoi que ce soit pour que ça n'arrive pas._

J'éclate de rire, c'est vrai qu'à notre retour, Oliver m'a dit que ce n'était plus nécessaire que je prenne la pilule et qu'on se protège, qu'on laisserait le destin décider de quand on aurait un enfant. J'ai été d'accord, et je suis heureuse que notre enfant soit déjà là.

 _\- Je vous aime aussi tout les deux._

On reste ainsi un moment avant de rentrer dans le Big Belly.

Les semaines et les mois sont passés, nos amis ont été ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle, moi j'avais peur en permanence de perdre ce bébé comme on avait perdu l'autre, j'étais même terrifiée, Oliver m'a soutenu, il m'a dit que notre cauchemar ne se répéterait pas, parce que cette fois, on ferait tout notre possible pour que notre bébé reste bien au chaud. Oliver est vraiment parfait avec nous deux, il est même au petit soin, il assiste à tout mes rendez-vous, toutes mes échographies, durant la dernière nous avons appris qu'on allait avoir une petite fille, on a été très heureux, on se fichait d'avoir un garçon ou une fille, on veut juste qu'elle soit en pleine forme et qu'on puisse la tenir contre nous rapidement. Enfin pas trop non plus, on veut qu'elle grandisse jusqu'au bout. Oliver vient à tout mes cours de préparation ou presque, il en a raté deux pour le moment, à cause d'une mission, mais dans ces cas là, il demande un cours de rattrapage avec moi le soir. Il est vraiment parfait.

Je suis sur notre lit, enceinte de plus de six mois maintenant, j'ai horriblement mal au dos, notre fille bouge beaucoup et s'est placée en arrière, Oliver entre dans la chambre et me voit positionnée à quatre pattes sur le lit, c'est seulement ainsi que j'arrive à me soulager.

 _\- Mon petit cœur fait encore des siennes ?_

 _\- Et bien ce n'est pas ta fille pour rien, elle a la bougeotte._

Il sourit et s'approche, il s'assoit sur le lit et me masse doucement le dos. Je m'installe dans ses bras, j'aime tellement ces moments avec lui, il m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou et on reste ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

 _\- Tu as pu avancer sa chambre ?_

 _\- Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à monter les meubles, John viendra m'aider demain._

 _\- C'est pas juste, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas vous aider ?_

 _\- Parce que je veux que tu te repose un maximum mon amour._

 _\- Je ne suis pas en sucre..._

 _\- Non, mais tu es enceinte. S'il te plaît mon amour, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi._

Je capitule comme à chaque fois, et puis je sais qu'il va faire un travail géniale pour la chambre. J'ai moins mal au dos, je crois que ma fille a décidé de reprendre sa place habituelle.

 _\- Tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- Oui, je crois qu'elle s'est endormie._

Il pose ses deux mains sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement.

 _\- C'est bien ma puce, il faut laisser maman dormir un peu._

Je lui souris et on s'allonge sur notre lit, je suis épuisée, ma fille me prend toute mon énergie, j'ai hâte qu'elle soit là mais malgré les petits désagréments de la grossesse, je ne regrette absolument rien, notre petite fille grandi bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous sommes à la maternité depuis une heure, la date butoir était dans une semaine, du coup, on est pas vraiment surpris. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver mon amour, assise sur le sol du QG après une mission. Elle ne voulait pas me le dire via mon oreillette pour ne pas m'inquiéter, mais elle a des contractions depuis le début de la soirée. Elle est têtue, vraiment, mais je l'aime comme ça.

 _\- Ça va mon amour ?_

 _\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est supportable pour le moment._

Je m'installe à ses côtés et lui prend la main avant de poser mon autre main sur son ventre. Je sens son abdomen durcir sous les contractions mais elle sourit, alors je pense qu'elle va bien.

 _\- J'ai hâte de la tenir._

 _\- Moi aussi._

On voit sur le monitoring que le cœur de notre fille bat bien, à un rythme régulier, de plus ses contractions viennent toutes les dix à douze minutes, ce qui veut dire que d'ici quelques heures nous pourront tenir notre petite princesse dans nos bras.

Je reste près d'elle tout le temps, il est hors de question que je la quitte ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je veux être à ses côtés, et rien rater de la naissance de ma fille. Une sage femme est venue nous voir, elle a examiné Félicity et nous a sourit.

 _\- Bon, je pense que vous allez pouvoir commencer à pousser._

Quoi ? Déjà ? Félicity me prend la main et la serre doucement, elle a refusé la péridurale, je sais qu'elle déteste les piqûre mais là, elle va souffrir, je le sais.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras._

 _\- C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça, non ?_

Elle me sourit et je lui pose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Alors son prénom à cette petite puce, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?_

 _\- Surprise !_

On se sourit, personne ne connaît le prénom de notre fille, on a choisi de le garder secret jusqu'à sa naissance. Elle aide Félicity à s'installer correctement, je reste près d'elle. Une fois prête, la sage femme lui dit de commencer à pousser, elle le fait une fois, je vois bien qu'elle souffre mais elle ne dit rien, elle est vraiment courageuse. Elle recommence deux ou trois fois avant qu'on lui dise d'arrêter de pousser.

 _\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- La tête est engagée mais le cordon est autour du cou du bébé. Si vous continuez de pousser, votre fille va s'étrangler._

Merde non ! On a déjà perdu un bébé, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, et encore, on a perdu notre bébé au tout début de la grossesse, là notre fille est prête à naître, si on la perd, ça va nous détruire, Félicity comme moi. Je vois des larmes qui coulent sur les joues de mon amour, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète, je dois la rassurer. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et les caresses tendrement, j'essuie ses larmes et l'embrasse délicatement. La sage femme s'occupe de notre fille, je n'ose même pas regarder de peur qu'il ne se passe quelque chose.

 _\- Voilà, j'ai retiré le cordon, il va falloir pousser, donnez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez, vous devez la sortir au plus vite._

Bien qu'elle pleure encore, Félicity se redresse, me prend la main et me la serre autant qu'elle peut avant de pousser aussi fort que son corps lui permette. Notre fille est sortie, une vision d'horreur s'offre à nous, notre fille est toute bleue, elle ne pleure pas, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer, on est tellement inquiet, notre bébé est là, mais elle ne pleure pas. La sage femme donne une tape sur les fesses de notre fille et celle ci se met à pousser un cri qui nous transperce le cœur de bonheur. Elle enveloppe notre fille dans une couverture et la pose sur Félicity qui serre notre fille tout en pleurant. Elle pleure un bon moment tout en déposant des bisous sur le visage de notre fille. Je fais la même chose avant d'embrasser mon amour tendrement. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps on reste ainsi, mais on voit notre fille qui nous regarde fixement, elle est vraiment belle, parfaite.

 _\- Bonjour Ella..._

 _\- Ella ? C'est joli._

La sage femme nous sourit.

 _\- Oui, Ella Théa Queen._

Elle finit par nous ramener dans notre chambre, nos amis attendent probablement de nous voir mais on veut rester tout les trois pour un moment. On regarde notre fille sous toutes les coutures, elle est vraiment belle. On regarde ses petites mains, ses petits pieds. On l'a tant attendu notre petite fille. Je me penche vers mon amour et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement, je vous aime toutes les deux. Plus que tout._

Je serre Felicity contre moi tout en regardant Ella, je suis fier du chemin que nous avons parcouru, et en les voyant ainsi je ne regrette absolument pas les choix que j'ai fait par le passé, nous avons enfin notre bébé dans les bras, nous sommes enfin une famille, tout ce que nous avons toujours voulu être depuis l'incident qui a failli coûter la vie de Félicity. Je sais que ce choix n'a été facile ni pour elle, ni pour moi, mais j'ai du le faire, pour qu'on en soit là aujourd'hui, mon amour, moi et notre petite fille qui nous regarde fixement.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Plus de fic pour le moment, je vais attendre la pause hivernale pour vous les sortir ^^**

 **Lâchez vos commentaires !**


End file.
